College Years
by Mg
Summary: This is a collection of short stories surrounding Usagi and Mamoru when they are both going to separate colleges in America. Usagi goes to a Private All Girls School, and Mamoru goes to a Public School.
1. The Next Step

"Hey Motoki...got a minute?" Mamoru asked solemnly as he collapsed onto his bed in their shared dorm room and faced the ceiling with a sigh. Motoki placed the book he had been reading on his desk before turning his chair and giving his friend his full attention.

"Sure Mamoru, what's up?"

"It's about Usagi..." He replied. A worried look immediately crossed Motoki's face as he looked on his friend with interest.

"There's nothing wrong is there?" Motoki asked him carefully. He couldn't fathom what could be happening in their relationship that would cause Mamoru to be so melancholy. Sure, four years ago, when Usagi was 14 and his friend was 19 he hadn't imagined that they would be together. But then here they were, four years later, still going strong, and he couldn't imagine them apart. He had seen them go through it all: two break-ups, stupid arguments, and the distance that was created when Mamoru had transferred to a college in America with him, leaving her behind. But when Usagi had graduated and came to a woman's college in the same city, he had seen his friend completely light up; he had never seen him so happy. But then lately he was getting worried; Mamoru was acting very withdrawn, not from everything in particular, but from Usagi. Not that he was spying on his friend; rather, he was looking on in concern. In the past weeks, he had seen passionate kisses turn into pecks on the cheek, heartfelt embraces turn into light touches, and long adoring looks turn into subtle glances. He wanted to ask his friend what was going on, but felt that perhaps that was slightly too far to pry, and only hoped he would tell him about it. All he could wish, was that what he was about to tell him, was nothing along the lines of a break-up, cause he knew that those two were absolutely miserable without each other.

"No...I mean...we're fine." Mamoru replied with another sigh.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked in an almost exasperated sigh. Usually he could read his friend very well; however, this was one of those times that were for not.

"Lately..." Mamoru sighed once more as he passed his fingers through his bangs in frustration as he looked towards Motoki, hoping that he would be able to read him. Motoki looked into those frustrated eyes and knew at once that it was an emotional problem, not one of Mamoru's forte. "In the past couple of weeks...I've been seeing Usagi in a new light...I mean...to tell you the truth, I've seen her that way for a long time." He sighed once more, obviously exasperated beyond belief. "Do you know what I mean?" He said as he looked at his friend for support.

"A new light?" Motoki asked in confusion with a perplexed look.

"You know...different." Mamoru said with a look that conveyed something very deep.

"Ohh...different." Motoki said understanding finally; now he was beginning to understand where this was going. "You mean...sexy different."

"Yeah..." Mamoru continued as he flopped hack on his back to look at the ceiling once more. "Lately...I've been finding it harder..."

"To keep your hands off her?" Motoki finished with a smirk and a raise of his brow only to get smacked in the face with a pillow.

"This is serious Motoki!" He replied as he sat up on his bed, hitting his back against the wall. "It's gotten to the point where I'm afraid to touch her...I'm afraid that one small touch will lead to a point where I won't be able to turn back...and Usagi's so sensitive you know?" Mamoru paused and then suddenly got quiet. "I don't want to hurt her."

"I know how you feel." Motoki said seriously. "I remember when me and Reika started talking about it, and we basically had to make a decision ya know."

"And what did you decide?"

"Well, we decided that we both were ready for that point in our relationship." He began. "I know you may not think that a simple agreement is enough, but it means everything...I mean, it meant that if ever we had reached that point of no return, we knew that we both wanted it and it wasn't a momentary burst of energy."

"But how do you talk to your girlfriend about having sex when the word has never entered the conversation between you before?" Mamoru said in an exasperated manner.

She felt the cool wind brush by her, tickling her cheeks and lightly combing through her golden locks; without conscious thought she brought the varsity track jacket snuggly around her body for comfort. She looked down at the way it was draped around her body; it still smelled of his cologne and roses, even through he had given it to her but a year ago.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked in frustration, breaking the silence that had elapsed between them as they walked through the park to their spot under the cherry tree, after Mamoru had showed up to her dorm room unannounced, saying that he had to speak with her. "Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly, her eyes watering. Lately she felt as if he was so distant; they barely even kissed. It was as if he had built a wall of ice around his heart and she had to try desperately to break through, and that scared her. And the way they were walking, she felt as if someone could place a yardstick between them.

"Nothing's...wrong." He replied with a small smile to somewhat calm the worry building within her.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly, a feeling of dread crawling into her heart; Mamoru hadn't been this quiet with her since the last time he broke up with her, saying that he needed space. "Is it me?" She said softly, suddenly stopping in her tracks, feeling as if her world was crumbling around her. As soon as he heard her words he turned around brashly, realizing how his withdrawn attitude was affecting her. He immediately pulled her wrists in his hands and forced her to look in his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with you...there's nothing wrong with me...and we are still a couple very much in love." He replied softly before placing a quick kiss on her lips, not wanting to deal with her in that manner just yet. He turned around and led her by the wrists to the tree so that they could sit down. But Usagi took it in a different manner, feeling that the thought of touching her must be disgusting him in some way. She tried to hold it all in but found she couldn't, and the tears just came. One by one they dropped down her face; she immediately looked down, not wanting him to see her eyes, but sensing her anguish he turned around to see her forlorn look. "Usagi, I promise you...I'm not leaving you...I..."

"Then...then how come you don't want to kiss me anymore?" She asked in an exasperated manner. "Damnit Mamo-chan, it's like...I feel like nothing anymore...you barely even touch me...not even for a hug." She finished as she walked passed him to the tree and looked at the lake, the very spot where they had shared many a romantic nights looking at beautiful sunrises. The tears were falling freely now, but she no longer cared; she was afraid that she might be losing everything now.

She could feel him behind her, silently watching her; she could even see the speechless look he probably had on his face in her mind, seeing that everything was out in the open.

Oh, but if she only knew how wrong she was!

She could feel him lightly touch the palm of her hand and slip his fingers through her own; giving a light squeeze that let her know he was still there before finally responding to her outcry.

"We need to talk." He said to her softly. Without warning she turned around and flung herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest. He responded in full, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Promise me that everything's ok." She cried.

"I promise." He replied softly before bringing her down to sit with him beneath the tree, her body still enveloped in his arms. Slowly he released her, wiping her tears before continuing. "Before I begin, can you promise me that you'll listen to everything I say, keep an open mind, and answer me when I'm finished?" He continued once more before quickly adding on to reinsure her. "I promise you that everything's ok, I just...need you to promise me that."

"I promise." She replied softly, allowing him to wipe away that last of her tears with his thumbs.

"Usako this is so hard for me to say to you...I'm not very good with emotions..." He paused and looked away. "And frankly I'm scared out of my mind because I don't know how you'll answer me...and I don't know where we'll go from there if..." He paused once more to turn and look at her puzzled face. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." He continued with a sigh. "Usagi, you know that I love you don't you?" She nodded softly with a yes, unsure of where this was going.

"And I love you too." She replied softly.

"Well...lately." He sighed; realizing that the only way he was going to get through this was to just say what was on his mind. "Lately...I've felt different about you."

"Different?" She asked confused, and slightly worried.

"Yeah..." He paused. "I feel we've reached that point in our relationship where we should start considering this now." He paused once more.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Actually, I've been seeing you differently for a long time, but lately...lately." Realization suddenly dawned on Usagi she suddenly looked him in the eye with newfound wonder.

"You want to have sex?" She asked bluntly and then covered her mouth, a great hue appearing on her face as she quickly turned away from him.

And then it was out of the bag.

Mamoru turned to Usagi, who was busy trying to make it seem as if the grass was more interesting, with wonder and shock written all over his face.

"Gomen nasi...that is so embarrassing." She replied softly to him, but more to herself than anything. That was the last thing he was expecting, but now that it was out, it made life slightly easier for him. He lightly placed his finger beneath her chin before turning her to face him.

"Don't be embarrassed." He replied softly trying to get her to look at him, but she refused to look him eye to eye. "It's ok for you to think of me in that way." He paused once more. "You know...the last few weeks have been torture for me, lately I've found it so hard to keep my hands off you, trying to find someway to tell you how I feel...and you know what?" He asked her before leaning in to whisper in her ears. "I've been thinking of you in that way for years." He ended huskily.

"You have?" She asked in wonder, her eyes darting up to his quickly before looking away again.

"But I'm not ashamed Usa..." He continued. "Usa...how do you feel about me...do you...did you ever consider us...in that way?" He asked her softly. Her face got even redder, if that were possible, as he allowed her the time to voice her feelings.

"I...I started wondering...when I was sixteen...but I-I thought I was too young, and naive to-to...but when I reached college, it was like I was in another world, and all of these woman around me, I felt like all of them were...you know." She paused, twittering her thumbs. "And I was even more curious...what it would be like if we...and then when you took me to see that movie...I-I...didn't know how to say anything...and at first I thought that I could just...and now, I'm afraid...afraid that you'll think I'm ugly...or skinny, and that you won't like me...and if you didn't like me and we didn't see each other after..."

"Shhhh." He interrupted, calming her fears as he rocked her back and forth, her words beginning to come out in blurbs; at least he knew they were on the same page. "How could you ever think that about yourself?" He said to her suddenly, forcing her to look at him. "Do you have any idea how undeniably sexy you are?" Her eyes immediately widened in response to his comments.

"Sexy?" She said in a questioningly manner. "You think I'm sexy?" She said with a hue, her face turning once more. "You're just saying that..."

"Do you have any idea how jealous I get when I see other guys looking at you...looking at your body?" He asked her huskily, lifting her chin to face him once more. "I want to claim you all my own, be with you in a way that would rise no question from anyone as to whether or not you were mine." He paused. "That's why I needed to talk to you." He said to her. "I wanted to know that if anything ever happened, and we ended up making love, that...that you wouldn't regret it in the morning...that you would never think of something so special and important to me as a mistake...we don't have to do anything Usako, I just want to know before anything happens...just how far you would..."

"Mamo-chan I could never...it could never be a mistake." She interrupted. "Cause I love you...and I know you love me." She ended softly, placing her palm on the side of his face to calm his own demons.

"Does this mean?" He asked hesitantly, afraid of her answer.

"Yes." She replied with a slight nod of her head, before leaning over to kiss him.

"So when...I mean, do you want to just..." His question was left open as she quickly placed another passionate kiss on his lips before releasing slowly.

"How bout now?"

Usagi looked around shyly, her arm clinging tightly to Mamoru's side as he in turn held her waist tightly. She looked down at the floor rather bashfully as they stepped into the pit, where everyone hung out usually in the late evening.

"Hey Motoki!" Mamoru cried out happily as they approached where he was sitting at one of the booths, a strawberry milkshake sitting in front of him. It wasn't until they got closer that they recognized a familiar brown-eyed brunette sitting next to him.

"Reika!" Usagi exclaimed as she released herself from Mamoru's tight hold to go greet the other woman at the booth.

"Hi Usagi, have a seat." She said with a smile as Usagi took the invitation, Mamoru not far behind, his arm snaking around her waist just as soon as he sat down next to her.

She felt kind of naked and slightly embarrassed; knowing that Mamoru had seen her with not a stitch on changed everything entirely. It made her feel nervous all over, as if he was constantly seeing her in the nude, as if wearing clothes didn't matter anymore. If that wasn't enough, as soon as they were sitting in their seats comfortably, Mamoru leaned over and whispered into her ear making her even more embarrassed.

"Don't worry Usa...I am picturing you naked." He said to her huskily, making her eyes grow slightly wide. Motoki, oblivious of what Mamoru could be whispering, looked at the term of endearment and smiled secretly, he'd have to ask Mamoru later.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked incredulously, almost out of breath it seemed, as she addressed the woman sitting next to Motoki.

"I just flew in to surprise Motoki!" She said with a huge grin. "So how's your first year so far?"

"It's ok, kinda dull at times, but I have Mamo-chan and Motoki to keep me company."

"Have you made any friends, I figured you of all people would have some kind of fan club following you around by now." She said with a smile, causing Usagi to turn deep red.

"Well no...for some reason, the people aren't as nice here as they are in Tokyo." She replied.

"Hey Usa, do you want anything?" Mamoru asked her softly. "Perhaps a strawberry shake?" She nodded her head in affirmative as he slowly released her, not before planting a kiss on the tip of her nose. She blushed a deep red before turning to the couple whom was staring at her with smiles on their faces.

"Actually." Motoki commented to his girlfriend. "Usagi does have a fan club...half the male population at our University is after her...unfortunately though, that also means that half of the female population at her school is also jealous of her." He finished with a smile.

"Motoki!" Usagi squealed in embarrassment as Mamoru returned with her drink and sat down next to her.

"What did I miss?" He asked as he snuggled up to her once more.

"Motoki embarrassing Usagi." Reika said with a joking smile, as Usagi blushed even more.

"I was merely telling Reika here, about Usa's fame with the men at our school." Motoki replied causing Usagi to blush even more, if that were possible.

"What do you expect, when you have a girlfriend as sexy as this?" He replied jokingly as he reached out and nibbled her ear.

"Mamo-chan!" She giggled in a husky manner as he tickled her senses.

"She's cost me a lot of friends you know." Mamoru continued as he turned to Reika, an adoring look on her face at the way the two played openly with each other. She vaguely remembered times when her and Motoki were just like that, they still were on occasion, but never like the first time when they...At that last thought, Reika smiled.

"Hey Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled secretively. "Remember that thing you wanted to show me?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"What thing?" Mamoru asked in wonder, causing Usagi to nudge him under the table before continuing.

"You know...that thing." She pushed.

"Oh...oh yeah...and we have some things to discuss I believe." He said to her with a smile before turning to their friends. "Uh...we'll see you later...I have to show Usagi...that...that...um...my award that I got!" He said triumphantly. "You know, the one I got for being on the dean's list Motoki." Mamoru said to him as they both stood up.

"You got on the dean's list?" Reika asked with a smile.

"Yeah, isn't my Mamo-chan smart?" Usagi asked as she hugged him tightly, her face leaning adoringly against his chest.

"Well...we gotta go...discuss things...and look at that award." He said

to them.

"Go, go, discuss things...don't let us keep you." Motoki said with a smile, shooing them away. Inwardly Usagi wondered if Motoki would have wholeheartedly agreed to that if he knew what they were about to do in their room, or if him or Reika could tell that before they came to the pit, they had just been doing that very same thing.

Mamoru had taken her to his room earlier and put their beds together so that they would have more space. He had placed roses all around the room, having an endless supply, making the room as romantic as possible before laying Usagi on a bed of rose petals. When they were through, they slept a little, but then he suggested that they go out and get something to eat. He reminded her that staying there in his room wasn't good cause in all truth, according to the rules, he had C visitation; meaning that he was aloud to have girls in his room anytime of the night, but they weren't allowed to sleep there. So they had sleepily gotten up, and snuck into the showers with towels around their bodies and slippers on their feet. Of course only after Mamoru checked first to see if any other males were there or in the halls; they then took a shower together, where he surprisingly made love to her again, keeping his lips firmly planted to her own to cover any sound she might make. Usagi blushed when she thought about how dangerous that was, and all the trouble they could have gotten into if they had gotten caught. Afterwards they went back to the room and dressed, the roses automatically disappearing with a snap of his fingers. They had picked up the sheets and brought them downstairs to the washer machine to be washed, waited for them to be done before sticking them in the dryer and heading down to the pit. She smiled inwardly as she realized those same sheets would soon be tainted once more.

When Mamoru and Usagi were gone, both Reika and Motoki looked at each other with hidden smiles, knowing that those two would be doing anything but discussing things and looking at awards.

"So..." Reika said with a knowing smile as she looked to Motoki.

"Wanna go and discuss some things to?" He asked with a devious smile. "Look at my awards perhaps?" He asked as he leaned over as began nibbling her ear playfully, as Mamoru had done earlier to Usagi.

"I didn't come here to talk you know." Reika replied as she got up and dragged him with her. "Let's go get a room."

"Why get a room when we can go to the dorms?"

"Cause stupid." Reika said playfully. "That room's already occupied." She ended with a knowing smile. She dragged him away, leaving two forgotten shakes on the table.

Her lips quivered slightly as they repeatedly kissed; the sheets were wrapped around the both of their bodies as he held her tightly to his own body, never wanting to let go. She felt completely spent as she held her arm steadfast around his muscular back, the palm of her hand coming to scrunch tightly against his shoulder. When they finally released, both were exhausted and exasperated from the kiss.

"Aishiteru, Usa." He said to her softly as she began to drift into slumber.

"Aishiteru...Mamo-chan." She mumbled before falling into a deep sleep, her head absentmindedly snuggling closer into the crook of his neck, him staying awake to watch her as she slept.

The end


	2. Suspended Passion: One Hot Summer day

PLEASE READ MY STORY THE NEXT STEP FIRST! THIS IS THE SEQUAL FOR IT! 

Suspended Passion: One Hot Summer day  
by MG19

It had been a blistering 98 degrees outside that found Tsukino  
Usagi sitting in her dormroom in front of a fan, with nothing on  
but her bra and underwear. Outside it seemed as if nothing was  
moving, not the trees, nor the leaves, or anything in between.  
The air outside was basically that of the hot, clamy and moist  
kind, where you were always in between sweating droplets and  
having them be evaporated by the sun.

Her roomate had said that sometime this afternoon the repairman  
would be coming. Since she had to go to work, it was agreed upon  
for Usagi to stay there all day and wait for him to show up,  
when she had really rather be at Mamoru's place, frolicking  
around his nice COOL apartment. She hated the fact that when repairman  
would finallycome, she would probably be the last in a long line of  
people, waiting to get their AC's fixed at the dormatory.

She had been so happy whenMamoru and Motoki had moved out of  
the dorms and signed a lease for a place off campus. It was a  
whole lot better than having to share a room, which basically  
meant no privacy, as well as living uner the rules of the  
college.

Sighing, she slumped down to the bed before lifting herself up  
on bent elbows. She hoped the repairman would come soon enough,  
then the air conditioner in their room would be fixed, and she  
could be on her merry little way. She sat up one more, her legs  
hanging over the bedside and her arms propping her up on the bed  
as she looked out the window with no real thought in mind.

After being let in, Mamoru walked into the living quarters that joined Usagi's  
bedroom to her roomate's, just to see hermoving about in hurry, gathering things together.

"Samantha, is Usako here?" He asked her.

"Uh...oh, yeah." She replied in a flurry as she adjusted the tie on  
her suit. "She's in her room...y' need anything?"

"No I'm fine...she left her books at my place, thought she might  
need them for her next test." Mamoru replied while motioning to  
the books in his hands.

"Oh, well, like I said...she's in her room...I gotta run...I'm  
going to be late for work." She mumbled some explicative about  
how Usagi was rubbing off on her before exiting the room  
quickly, the door slamming behind her. Mamoru glanced at the  
front door before advancing towards Usagi's bedroom, hoping to suprise her.

When he reached her slightly open door, however, it was he  
that was surprised. His girlfriend was sitting on the bed with  
her back to him, absentmindedly arching her back as she looked  
out the window, the breeze from the fan combing through her  
hair. After standing there for a few minutes, he  
let out the breath he had been holding and let himself in,  
closing the door behind him. He dropped the books on her dresser  
before slowly walking towards her.

The clicking sound of the door and the sounds of something  
falling atop her dresser had startled Usagi out of her revere;  
she quickly turned to take a glance at her intruder.

The breath in her throat suddenly stopped it's descent as she  
watched him silently pad over to her witha hungry look  
in his eyes, and sit right behind her, his legs at either side  
of her body.

"Mamo-chan." She said huskily as his fingers lightly began to trail  
over her heated skin, on her thighs and over her abdomen. "We  
can't." She barely let out; but she was unheard as his lips  
softly began to plant kisses on her skin, all down her neck.  
Unlike when he had lived in his dormatory at a co-ed university  
with co-ed dorms, she wasn't allowed to have company in this  
capacity. What she knew he was thinking was strictly forbidden.

"Usa." He whispered darkly as his fingers trailed down to the  
lining of her undergarment, the other hand making a path up to  
her brazier before sliding it up and over her breast. She bit  
her lip as the desire to scream was burning inside her. His hand  
cupped her breast and molded it; the other hand slipped beneath  
the undergarment as he began to twirl the tiny hairs of her  
mound around his fingers.

Shenearly lost her mind whenMamoru slipped a finger inside her,  
causing her to gasp audibly.

Damn the rules.

"Mamo" Was all she managed to release from her lips as her  
fingers trailed back and forth over his forearm, the arm that  
was pleasuring her there.

Another gasp.

A moan.

Her body began to move, slowly at first, her eyes tightly shut.  
He too closed his eyes as she moved against him, her movements  
doing wonders to his own body.

The room became filled with their moans as her fingers slid down  
his forearm and curled around the fingers that had been stroking  
her like an instrument, taking over the tempo of the music they  
made. Her other hand reached up behind her to the back of his  
neck, curling themselves within there.

"Mamo" She half moaned half cried out as she increased the pace  
at which his fingers slid within her, her own body moving faster  
and almost to the point where she was out of control.

He continuously shaped her breast with his free hand, feeling  
the hard bud and whispering her name repeatedly as he felt his  
fingers being coated over and over again.

She could feel her buttocks repeatedly rubbing over him, the hardness  
more evident than anything. She went faster and faster, losing the  
control that she had once had; her fingers tightened around his own  
and brought him in deeper than either of them thought possible.

She cried out as her body shook violently against him; he moved  
his free hand from her breast to her flat stomach to hold her as  
she came, tightening around his fingers to the point in which he was  
surprised that he hadn't lost himself with her.

He placed light butterfly kisses on her neck to calm her down as  
he slowly eased his fingers from within her.

She opened clenched eyes, surprised at the tears that escaped  
when she had done so. She was slighted thrown off kilter when he  
lifted her off him quickly and practically threw her near the  
edge bed. She looked up at him to see the reasons for his  
actions when she noticed the fierce look in his eyes and the  
the tent formation of his pants as he towered over her.

Her shaky fingers immediately found it's way  
to his trousers, fumbling with the zipper as she felt his  
fingers hook around the waistline of her panties. Without a  
second thought she lifted her hips for him and in his haste he  
tore her underwear from her body.

His pants slipped down to the floor.

She watched him as he hurriedly fumbled with them, sweat marring  
his brow as he pulled out his wallet.

"Come on, come on." He said repeatedly as he searched for his  
piece of mind.

"Mamo-chan." She moaned as she squirmed on the bed and opened  
her legs to him, a welcome invitation. "I'm cold...I need you."

"Hold on baby, hold on." He said to her as he continued his  
search. He cursed a few choice words until he found it, holding  
it triumphantly in the air like it was a treasure. He took one  
look at her, her body slick with sweat, her breast pert and  
nipples hard from arousal before leaning down, placing a kiss on  
each of them, causing her to moan. She arched towards him.

He continuously fumbled with the package until he felt her hands  
lightly touch his own to calm him down. She took the package  
from him and brought it to her lips, tearing it easily before  
pulling out the condom.

Hedidn't take his eyes off herand moaned huskily as she slowly slid  
it on his manhood, her eyes never diverting from his own.

Without needing further encouragement, he placed his hands on  
her hips and was about to slip within her welcoming embrace when  
they heard an all too familiar sound that caused them to freeze  
in her tracks.

"Usa, did you see where I put my briefcase?" They heard Samantha  
call out.

"Damnit." He cursed as they clearly heard the sound of footsteps  
roaming round the joint room.

Without further preliminaries they immediately began fumbling  
around as he yanked his pants on and she arose to search for  
another underwear. He fumbled with the belt as she hurriedly  
began pushing him towards the window; thank god she lived on the  
first floor and in the back of the dormatory. He continuously  
fumbled with his clothing before jumping out and landing on with  
a soft thud on the other side of the window.

"Go home and call me." She uttered the words quickly after  
kissing him hard and quick, before sending him away.

Usagi continuously straightened up as she heard the footsteps  
come closer. She threw on a shirt then opened a can of air  
freshener and sprayed it around the room.

"Usagi are you in there?" She heard her say as she knocked on  
her bedroom door.

"Hold on, I'm indecent!"Usagi called out as she placed everything  
back in order, calmed herself down, and then opened the door.

"Have you seen my briefcase?" She asked her. "Can you believe I  
went half way down to the office just to realize that it wasn't  
with me?" She continued, ignoring Usagi's state of dress.

"How convenient."Usagi mumbled to herself, her voice dripping  
with frustration.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing." She replied as she noticed a shiny open silver  
package on the floor in front of the bed and a brown wallet next  
to it. "Just talking to myself." She nervously kicked both  
articles under the bed.

"Oh...hey, did Mamoru ever come in here and bring you your  
books?"

"M-my books?" Her eyes searched the room and found her books on  
the dresser. "Y-yeah, they're on the dresser see." She replied  
quickly.

"Are you OK?" She inquired with the quirk of a brow.

"Y-yeah, of course."

"So where did Mamoru go?" He asked her. "His car was still  
outside when I came back..and I didn't see him leave."

She didn't know how to answer that one, so she answered the only  
way she could.

She feigned innocence.

"I-I don't know." She replied.

"How odd." She continued as if in thought.

"D-did you search your bedroom for the briefcase?" She asked  
eagerly.

"No I didn't...I think I'll go do that." As soon as she left, Usagi jumped up from  
her position to close and lock the door behind her before  
falling on the bed and heaving a great sigh.

As soon as Samantha had left their suite, she picked up the phone and dialed  
the all too familiar phone number, sure that he should have  
raced home by now.

"Usa?" He answered quickly in a repressed manner, picking up the  
phone on the first ring.

"Yeah, look, you left your wallet and..." She paused mid-  
sentence at hearing a beeping sound on the phone.. "Hold on a  
sec..." She clicked over just to be greeted by the Air  
Conditioning man asking to be let in; she placed him on hold  
and clicked back over. "Damnit," She cursed on the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"I was gonna come over...but I can't, the repairman's here..."  
She paced her room back in forth as she thought of a plan.  
"Look, you left your wallet, so later...later I'll come over and  
bring it to you, kay?"

"Fine." He sighed dejectedly. "Just don't take too long okay  
baby? I'm going crazy over here!"

Usagi took a deep breath as she tried not to rush down the long  
hallway to his apartment door. Her body felt clamy and all  
nervous inside, they had never had an interlude in between their  
passion like this before. She could tell by the way he sounded  
on the phone that he was definitely starved for her, she wasn't  
sure how she would handle it. They had never been so, so wild  
or, she wasn't sure what word she would use to describe it. But  
she was certain that when she walked in that apartment, things  
were not going to start slow, foreplay had already been  
surpassed, he would be ready for the meal right now. She had  
heard of couples having wild sex before, but her and  
Mamoru...well, they had never had that intensity in their  
relationship...that need. Sure, the sex was good but it  
wasn't...well, never before did he have to take her as soon as  
he could. That was the best wasy she could think of it. When she  
walked in there, he would want her right then and there...she  
wondered blankly if they would even make it to the bed...they'd  
never made love anywhere but the bed before either...was she  
ready for this? Mamoru had tried to explain to her once before  
how the male body worked, and how he felt when they made love.  
He told her how many a nights before they started that new step  
in their relationship, he would get aroused from just kissing  
her, and how it would be hard to put that fire out; sometimes he  
would be hard for days.

She paused before his door before reaching up her hand to knock  
lightly on it.

"Hey Usagi." That was not whom she was expecting. How could she  
have forgotten that Motoki shared their apartment?

"Usa!" She heard Mamoru exclaim from the other side of the room.

"Usagi, what have you done to my man here? He's been pacing back  
and forth like mad." He chuckled.

"N-nothing." She brought a hand to her neck as Mamoru approached  
her, giving her an intense look that floored her to her spot.  
"I-I brought your wallet." She replied.

"Usagi, could we, 'talk', privately please?" He didn't give her  
a chance to respond, he grabbed her hand tightly in his own and  
led her away to his bedroom. Motoki glanced in their direction.

"They sure disappeared fast...I know they aren't-" He didn't get  
to finish as the door to Mamoru's bedroom suddenly slammed  
closed; he arched his brow in response. He could hear the sound  
of something oddly thudding against the door and wondered what  
it was.

"Mamo-chan." He heard Usagi moan. "Motoki will hear us." The  
sound of his friend's muffled yet gruff voice came clear through  
the door.

"I don't care Usa...I need you, I need you right now!"

Cue exit. Motoki thought, as he heard her moans get louder and  
louder.

"Usa...I don't...I don't think I can be gentle with you." His body was  
trembling. She could see the agony on his face as he loomed over her, his hands  
interlocked with hers, pinning them to the bed above her head.  
"If...if you don't want-"

"Frankly, Mamo-chan, I don't give a damn...I'll take you any way  
I can." He groaned at her words before pushing himself all the  
way inside her. He pounded into her over and  
over again, in and out, in and out. He couldn't get enough of  
her, he had to have her, even if he needed this fast, lustful,  
passionate, and grinidng motion to achieve his goal.

"Hey." She smiled down at him, beneath the soft glow of the  
lamp that illuminated the room; his moist body lay halfway on  
top of hers as she curled her fingers through his sweat dampened  
hair.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"How are you?" It was silly question to ask, but the silence had  
been looming between them for too long.

"Fine." He chuckled. "Actually, more than fine...I feel great!"  
She blushed, knowing exactly what he referring to. "How bout you?"

"Sore." She yawned, streching her arms out a bit. "But very  
content." She smiled.

"You think-" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard a knocking on  
the door; he arched his brow.

"Uh...can i come in?" He heard Motoki's light voice filter  
through and laughed as Usagi's face turned many a different  
shades of red.

"Hold on." He called out before going to his dresser, pulling  
out a pair of boxers and a long t-shirt. He threw the Tee to  
Usagi, the shorts he put on himself. He watched as Usagi went  
over to open the window to let the late night breeze through,  
before he walked over to the door, opened it, and let his friend  
in.

"Is there something you need?"

"Uh yeah...I think I left my keys...and wallet...and uh...my cellin your room, next to your computer..."  
He murmured.

"You mean you were-" Motoki blushed a bright red, Usagi stilled  
across the room.

"I was heading out when i realized that I uh...left my money and  
means of getting around in your room" He scratched his head in  
embarrassment, now it was Mamoru's turn to blush. "I'll just get  
them...and then I'm gonna go out, for a while." Usagi and Mamoru  
watched silently as he hurried to pick up his belongings from  
the computer desk before exiting. Mamoru silently  
closed the door behind him before looking to her.

"So...you wanna make love again?"

"Mamo-chan!"

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders exasperatedly.

"okay..." Meekly, she answered.


End file.
